Power High
by doc-trigger
Summary: One-Shot. It was a high. A short burst of adrenaline and power that quickly faded into a need for more.


Well, I'm not sure where this idea came from, and I must admit, it wasn't written very well, but my brain wasn't working to it's full potential, and I really just felt like writing it and getting it done with. So this is what you get. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Power Rangers does not belong to me, and never will, and so, I am making no profit off of this story.

* * *

**Power High**

It was the greatest thing you ever felt. More power than you ever imagined even existing. It was the feeling of invulnerability. That nothing in the world could ever hurt you. It was that surge of joy. Feeling like your on cloud nine, because nothing could be better than this. It was brilliant color. Brighter things than that flash were never real before. It was a high. A short burst of adrenaline and power that quickly faded into a need for more. It was a drug. You got sucked in and became addicted.

It was morphing for the first time.

He remembered his first time as the Green Ranger. He felt invincible; as if God himself couldn't touch him. As if he was impervious to the laws of man and mortality. He was untouchable with power most beings would never even dream of achieving. But far too soon, it became obvious that the power wasn't enough. He'd needed more. They'd all needed more. It suddenly became as if the once greatest source of energy in the galaxy wasn't enough.

They hungered and searched for upgrades of any kind. New weapons and zords, or even a new, riskier maneuver in battle, because they're adrenaline, which had only shortly ago soared, was depleting. It began to show outside the battle field and in their daily lives. Grades began to drop, and from time to time, even Billy could be seen struggling with his workload.

His need wasn't as great; the advantage of being the auxiliary ranger he supposed. An assumption he'd learned was correct after years of color changing, as well as watching future teams after he'd retired for the time being. The auxiliary ranger, he noticed, needed the least power ups. They already had more power than the other rangers, and they also tended to fight less. Their highs lasted longer, but their addiction was just as great.

It was the reds that always worried him. He'd noticed it less with Jason; probably because he had his own power problems to struggle with, but the Red Rangers were always the greediest. It wasn't because they wanted more power. Far from it. They NEEDED it. They fought more, and in doing so, used up their powers faster. Their highs were short lived, and were soon in need of a boost. It had started with Andros; the unintentional first bearer of the Battlizer. It was the greatest thing to happen to a red. Before that, they had struggled to get power from whatever source they could. He himself had tried different methods to make himself stronger, and had found himself staring enviously at Jason's Gold Ranger powers on multiple occasions, catching himself just before it became obvious.

That was why one ranger had always puzzled him. Eric Myers, whose powers were the combination of two opposites. The long lasting high of the auxiliary, and the short lived one of the red. He'd studied the fights from footage he'd gotten from multiple sources across the galaxy, and had watched him even closer during their mission to the moon, but he still couldn't figure it out. It was easier to simply place him as a red.

The powers had a way of taking hold of you, so that the only way you could loose your addiction, was to loose them completely. Once they were gone, it was like instant rehab. There was no longer a craving for more. Gone were the days of hidden jittery legs and late night sleeping pills. They no longer had to hide their over excitement, because it was no longer there. It was like their drug addiction had vanished, but not without leaving a lingering memory. There would be days when he woke up and felt a long forgotten feeling of energy and control that would leave him downcast and groggy for the rest of the day, while still on edge in hopes of the power returning.

He watched the ranger teams now on the news and could see the cycle repeating. It had happened with his own Dino Thunder team only a few years ago. The monsters became more difficult to defeat, but it wasn't because the monsters were getting stronger. No; it was because their powers were starting to loose their initial edge. That first high was wearing off, and the need for a second, stronger dose was kicking in.

Taking another sip of his morning coffee as he watched the news on the latest ranger battle, Tommy decided it was about time he had a talk with Andrew and RJ about the morphing grid.

* * *

Welll..What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it and my take on the power. Both comments and criticism are appreciated, as reviews make my day. Thanks for reading.


End file.
